1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus and a transporting apparatus which use a medium which is wound in a roll shape.
2. Related Art
In the related art, an apparatus using a medium which is wound in a roll shape is known. In such an apparatus, the medium which is supported by being wound in the roll shape is used by being transported so as to be pulled out. In addition, the transported medium is discharged to the outside of the apparatus.
In addition, when the medium is used up to the vicinity of a terminal end, it is necessary to change the medium to a new medium. For this reason, an apparatus is disclosed in which roll sheet is cut using a cutter which is arranged in the vicinity of a position at which the roll sheet is supported when a roll end (terminal end) of the roll sheet is detected. In addition, the apparatus determines whether to transport the roll sheet, or to make the roll sheet stay at a position after cutting, according to the length of the roll sheet after the cutting (for example, refer to JP-A-2012-218308).
When the medium stays in a path in a state of being cut, there is a case in which it is not possible to take the cut medium out due to a structure of the apparatus. For example, there is a case in which, when the path of the medium is located at a deep position in the apparatus, it is necessary to remove the medium which stays in the path from the path at the deep position, and a worker is forced to perform hard work.